Scales have been used in stores such as supermarkets and groceries to weigh and price food items and to generate a pricing label for such food items. Stores commonly change prices, add new food items to their offerings or remove food items from their offerings. It would be advantageous to provide a simple technique for communicating some of this information to customers.